Un cierto especial de Halloween
by diegolz
Summary: un pequeño especial se halloween mas vale tarde que nunca


**Un cierto especial de Halloween**

Nota: este es un especial de humor tipo omake con la única finalidad de hacer reír o entretener, no tiene lógica ni suceso es más humor absurdo sin sentido

Un cierto chico desafortunado esperaba para partir a un punto de reunión en el parque seria una fiesta en el distrito 23 que simulaba un bosque con un lago, se juntarían con los demás y luego harían una fiesta. touma estaba saliendo 3 horas antes del tiempo acordado por que… bueno ya se imaginaran

-touma rápido rápido quiero ir a pedir dulces-dijo una index muy alegre

-bien bien solo déjame terminar de ponerme mi disfraz-dijo touma

Index se esta disfrazando de gata, no es un traje de bikini con orejas y cola, es mas un especia de traje de gato con cierra hasta el cuello que lo complemente con un accesorio de orejas sobre su cabeza.

-othinus estas lista

-no quiero ir, esto es degradarme y humillarme-grito la diosa de la guerra desde el baño

-touma intenta convencerla sabes que solo te escucha a ti. Yo voy a buscar a maika-index salio corriendo

Touma se acerco a la puerta de baño

-vamos othinus sal

-no lo are

-que paso con un dios siempre escucha las plegarias de los hombres que le rezan

-entonces tráeme un tributo como en toda religión

-sabes ese no es el punto, además el disfraz se te bastante bien

-bien boy a abrir pero no he dicho que voy a ir

Othinus abrió la puerta, su disfraz era el de una valquiria, botas de armadura hasta la rodilla, un vestido blanco, una pechera y guantes femeninos, y pequeño yelmo con alas a los lados (si quieren una idea busque waltraute en Google imágenes)

-te vez bastante linda

-ese no es el punto, esto es una ofensa

-adonde quieres llegar

-me estas degradando

-othinus nadie lo esta haciendo solo es un disfraz

-soy othinus, Odín la diosa de la guerra y líder que comando los dioses nórdicos y Asgard, quieres que me rebaje al nivel de ser una valquiria que son nada mas que mis emisarios, donde esta tu consideración y respeto mi persona

-y también un chica que quiero tenga una buen recuerdo de este día, vamos es solo un disfraz vamos a divertirnos con los demás-dijo touma tomando su mano

-bien iré contigo-dijo una othinus sonriendo

-gracias othi-chan

-touma sabes que no me gusta que me llames así

-pero sabes que lo digo por que si agrego el nus

-touma por favor no empieces con eso. Dijo othinus pegándose un facepalm

-cofcofcof….

Ambos se giraron hacia la puerta donde el vecino de touma, tsuchimikado los miraba con su sonrisa picara.

-kami-yan si vas a coquetear con tu novia no tengo problemas, pero quieres apurarte, maika y index ya nos sacaron algunas calles.

Tsuhimikado estaba vestido de guerrero espartano y touma de lelouch .ambos se separaron para cubrir más calles, por que index y maika habían acordado compartir su botín.

Touma y othinus caminaban intentando seguir el ritmo de index.

Touma también empezó a pedir en algunas casas para ayudar a index a recolectar dulces más rápido. Pensó en ir a pedirle ayuda a othinus.

-othinus me ayudas a pedir

-no estas un poco grande para esto

-es para ayudar a index, además no me trates como si fuera un anciano de 90 haciendo cosas de un niño de 10 años, solo tengo 16

-de que hablas touma tienes 1316 años

-disculpa que dijiste othinus

-dije que tienes 1316 años

-othinus esa broma no es graciosa

-no bromeo touma tienes 1316 año

-como es eso posible!

-en los mundos negros que estuvimos cuando destruí el mundo, la cantidad del tiempo para ti fue efímero, pero para mi no, hubo algunos mundos donde estuviste de los 16 a los 86 años y al otro mundo comentaste denuevo y así sucesivamente

-entonces por que no tengo ni una arruga y aquí todos siguen vivos

-es por que el tiempo que transcurrió era normal, pero al reiniciar un mundo o movernos a otro mundo ese tiempo ya había pasado en esos mundos pero no en este

-othinus-sensei no entiendo

-mira imaginas que corres por una pista llamada vida, luego alguien pone pausa a esa pista, y te saca, para luego colarte en otra, otra y otra así sucesivamente, incluso varios siglos, luego cuando termina te dejan en la primera pista en el mismo lugar y presionan el botón de continuar

-quieres decir que el tiempo paso para nosotros pero no para ellos

-exactos

-jajajjaja

-de que te ríes touma

-de nada solo que siempre me doy cuenta que te encanta explicar las cosas

Ambos siguieron caminando pidiendo dulces hasta que vio algo que nunca pensó ver accelerator pidiendo dulces, el numero 1 de los nivel 5, el frío, sádico y loli… digo protector accelerator pidiendo dulces.

Al otro lado de la vereda.

-rápido dice misaka misaka mientras ve como esa chica del traje de gato roba sus objetivos- dijo las order es su disfraz de gekota

-mocosa de mierda- dijo un acceleretor obligado que usaba un traje de aluacard de hellsing

-vamos oto-san- dijo una worts que usaba un traje de gatubela muy ajustado dejando ver sus curvas

Index vio a accelerator y se acerco.

-touma mira mira

-tch

-hola accelerator

-no hables puto héroe

-por que te molestas

-crees que se olvido hijo de puta

-ahora que te hice

-me golpeaste con una piedra bastardo!

-haa eso

-nada de eso. Pudiste haberme ganado con algún golpe en un choque de puños algo épico, pero no tirarme una jodida piedra como si nada, sabes cuento e tenido que aguantar las burlas de ella-dijo el albino señalando a worts que se empezaba a reír

-oye kami-yan vamos, o acceleretor

-tsuchimikado que haces aquí-dijo el ex miembro de Group a su antiguo compañero

-cuido a mi hermosa hermana. Deberías tener cuidado acceleretor

-por que

-te podría caer una piedra nya jajja

-voy A MATARLOS A TODOS!

Si no hubiera sido por que last order cortó la conexión de la red, probablemente esto hubiera sido una masacre de Halloween.

Los demás se adelantaron mientras touma fue a guardar los dulces de index, por que no quería que le picaran las muelas al rato, luego de eso llego al distrito 23.

Realmente parecía un campamento como el de viernes 13 o era martes, touma siempre tuvo esa duda. No era alguien muy ajeno a las películas, pero si hubiera dicho semejante confusión frente a una amante del cine como kinahuta ahora touma tendría todos sus huesos rotos.

-oye baka

-que pasa biribiri

-NO ME LLAMES HACIII

Dijo disparado sus rayos contra el, que fueron cancelados por el imagine breaker, touma esta temiendo que esto se este convirtiendo en un saludo habitual.

-por que demonios me atacas

-por que mi nombre es misaka mikoto no biribiri

-si pues no nombre es kamijou touma, no baka y por eso no armando un escándalo

-CALLATE

-oye que es tu disfraz-dijo touma cambiando el tema hábilmente una habilidad que adquirió después de cada batalla, consiste en distraer a la persona que va a empezar a regañarlo, esta técnica era aplicable en index para que se olvidara de morderlo y tenia 90% de efectividad

-soy la princesa gekota

-a ya veo y tus amigas

-kuroko,saten y uiharu andan por hay

-mi principee-dijo misaki agarrando el brazo izquierdo de touma habiéndole sentir sus pechos mientras usaba un disfraz de bruja sexy

-mi mi misakii- dijo un nervioso touma

Mikoto iba a empezar a gritar y dar sus descargas habituales cuando otra chica apareció y se colgó del otro brazo de touma intentando sacarlo

-touma vamos a sentarnos te guarde un lugar-dijo othinus

-disculpa quien quiera que seas pero estoy conversando con mi principe

La vena en la frente de othinus se manifestó

-disculpa yo y mi alma gemela queremos sentarnos en la fogata para las historias de terror.

-mi príncipe se sentara con migo

-no mi alma gemela se sentara con migo

-suéltalo

-no tu suéltalo

Touma sentía que era jalado por dos lados con una fuerza brutal, luego recordó un documental que vio donde amarraban a los presos a dos caballos distintos y empezaban a tirar a direcciones contrarias para torturar al preso, esto era lo mismo

-touma siempre será touma verdad

-espera index no saques tu dientes ahora

-toumaaa

-fukodaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Luego todos reunidos en la fogata y a esto se sumaron hamazura y su harén, algunos otros nivel 5 y compañeros de clases hasta miembros de neccesarius, realmente esto tenia menos sentido que los especiales cortos de to aru escritos por el propio kazuma Karachi.

Después de escuchar algunas historias llego el turno de touma de contar la suya.

-veamos algunas historia de terror que sepa

-cuéntanos una buena kami-yan-dijo tsuchimikado

-guarden silencio para que mi príncipe hable-dijo misaki mirando con ojos completamente enamorados sobre touma

-bien. Había una vez una persona que tenia un sueño que la gente conociera su historia, le decían..el Alien, el escribió una gran historia, llamadas aru to. Si eso.

Un día mientras nuestro alíen decidió viajar a un extraño planeta con su amigo haimura.

-y que paso touma eso no da miedo-dijo index

-solo estoy empezando déjenme seguir. Bien conocieron a una persona que se apodaba jc. Staff, este tipo les prometió grandes cosas a nuestro protagonista el sueño de todo escritor llevar su obra a la animación o el mundo 2d.

La primera temporada fue un éxito a si como la segunda, dando un gran elenco de fans que querían saber mas sobre la historia de nuestro héroe creando una secta de varios seguidores y admiradores de la historia.

Se venían lo mejor de todo la historia lo más épico de todos pero algo ocurrió.

-que fue dice misaka misaka intrigada por la historia mientras agarra la mano de su guardián.

-la tan ansiada tercera temporada nunca llego, muchos fans esperaron año pero jamás llego jc desapareció. Y todos los seguidores de nuestro protagonista quedaron con los corazones rotos.

-es una historia muy tristes onee-sama abrázame

-note aprovechas kuroko

-Aun no termino, se dice que para cada año en alguna fecha deja un anuncio que habrá algo importante para los fans para después volver a romper sus ilusiones.

-touma esa historia no da miedo si no da tristeza-dijo othinus que tenia su ojo lloroso.

Después de las historia de terror se armo una gran fiesta, donde ocurrió de todo y luego aprovecharon el lugar una prueba de valor.

Con la votación no arreglada que hizo tsuchimikado para que touma fuera primero con othinus solo para molestarlo.

Ellos caminaban por el bosque a ciegas ya que la prueba consistía en dar una vuelta.

-te vez calmada othinus

-por supuesto a que le tendría miedo una diosa

De repente de las sombras se escucho un maullido de una gato y un volante voló hacia las manos de touma.

-gatos gigantes del distrito 34 de genética se escapa othinus que te ocurre

-nanananda

-por que tartamudeas y tiemblas

-jajaj de que hablas humano

-othinus sabes que no puedes mentirme, espera le tienes miedo a los gatos gigantes (idea de nt10 epilogo)

-siii bien me asustan eso querías oír, no creas que ahora voy a ir corriendo a tus brazos o algo por el estilo.

-pero en Dinamarca no parabas de correr a mis brazos

-….

-esta bien lo siento no me miras con esa mirada de furia relájate othinus

Touma la tomo de la mano ambos sonrojados empezaron a caminar

Luego terminaron su ronda o prueba de valor y ahora le tocaba a misaki y touma.

Caminando por el bosque

-misaki de verdad no le temas a nada

-claro soy una nivel 5

-Según el mapa debemos cruzar haciendo equilibrio por esta tabla delgada este pequeño río sin corriente de 3 metros de profundidad.

Esto será fácil…misaki

-no quiero no quiero no quiero

-que te ocurre

-que pasa si me caigo

-solo te vuelves a subir

-no se nadar

-eso es un problema

Touma empezó a desvestirse, misaki no entendía por que el físico del chico hizo que su corazón se acelerara por mil.

Touma solo se quedo en ropa interior se acerco a misaki y le susurro al oído.

-por que no te desvistes, me tienes esperando por mucho tiempo

Misaki estaba roja como un tomate, podría ser que su antiguo amante haya recuperado la memoria, y superado su lesión cerebral, pero hacerlo ahora aquí en el bosque, la cara de misaki se convirtió en un tomate

-que esperas tu igual quieres hacerlo verdad

-yo no no noo estoy lista todavía- misaki salio corriendo con su cara completamente roja

Touma miro con una cara de wtf.

-que le ocurre le decía que se quitara parte de su ropa para cruzar nadando mientras yo la ayudaba, luego me devolvería nadando y cruzaría la tabla trayendo la ropa, pensé que quería hacerlo para demostrarle a los demás que ella también podía

Touma se devolvió la fiesta siguió hasta la noche, ya nadie quería bailar y ocurrió lo normal index y las order dormían en una silla, worts estaba intentando violar a accelerator que estaba durmiendo sentado por hay y othinus dormía usando su hombro como almohada.

De repente el techo se voló y una nave espacial apareció

-es el alíen va a decirnos algo

-este años no habrá tercera temporada

-NOOOOOOOO

Fue el Halloween más terrible para los personajes del elenco de tamni

Pd: al otro día touma fue a clases tenia un examen sorpresa y réprobo, realmente fue su peor hallowen


End file.
